


trials and tribulations

by hyunggussoundcloud



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunggussoundcloud/pseuds/hyunggussoundcloud
Summary: "what's a furry?"





	trials and tribulations

**Author's Note:**

> this is exactly what you think it is

"kyla?"

"yeah?"

"what's a furry?"

"oh. oh, no."

"what? why are you walking away?"

"no."

"kyla!"

"no, i can't do this, go ask sungyeon."

"babe, please. she'll laugh at me."

"just look it up, siyeon. i can't explain this to you without crying."

"what? no, don't cry."

"i will."

"it can't be that bad."

"it's worse than bad."

"i don't want to know what it is anymore."

"thank god."

**Author's Note:**

> look this is just plotless and idc if you think its funny i think its funny and youre the one that read it


End file.
